Screwed up life
by Rika Fujitaka
Summary: I am back…back to the village that once took everything away from me. My childhood, my innocence, my hopes…my love.' Hinata is betrayed by konoha, and is now back for revenge. ItaHina. M for some blood and to be on the safe side. Oneshot.


**Screwed up life**

**AN: This is a story of what could have happened if Konoha betrayed Hinata. It has some angst, some madness and some killing. It isn't very long, but I like it myself so please read.**

I am back…back to the village that once took everything away from me. My childhood, my innocence, my hopes…my love.

I was so stupid back then. So dense to what happened around me. Heh, I can honestly say I never even saw it coming. I never even realised why they started to act different to me. But now I know…now I know.

To be weak was a crime to them. A crime they never could forgive. I was a shame to them. 'A dark cloud on their fucking blue sky', as my dear sister put it. …And maybe they were right. I was weak, I can admit that. But how did they expect me to be anything else? I never had the training the others had. They gave up on me from the start. I never understood then, why they never even gave me a chance. Why they could see everything except me?

Now I know…I am a bastard. A 'filthy bastard that soil the noble house of the Hyuugas with my presence'. Or, as my father liked to put it, 'the daughter of a lying whore and a freak'.

Heh, I had never really understood the importance of blood until it happened…Until they attacked me. 'They'…My own family. The ones I had grown up watching, wishing for them to accept me…Heh, What a fool I was…

They were both stronger and faster then me. I didn't even stand a chance…

They beat me to a bloody pulp, before they threw me in the river. I was sure I was going to die, and very close to giving up, but then I remembered 'him'.

My childhood crush and idol, Naruto. He had always inspired me to keep fighting…to not give up when it hurt. I had always looked up to him, and the day he made Hokage…I had never been happier in my life…

Somehow, I manage to drag myself out of the water, and across the whole town to the Hokage tower. I don't know what I though he could do, he wasn't even a medical nin, but still I went there. I just felt the need to see him.

When he saw me, his face filled with emotion. But…not the emotion I had expected.

Guilt. He looked guilty. Guilty and afraid.

That's when it hit me. He had known. The Hokage, my Naruto, had sold me out to get the Hyuuga clans support.

It was first then, that my heart broke. My family had bribed the one person I though never would betray me, into letting them kill me. And he had accepted…just so they would lend him their powers. He…no, the whole village had sold me out.

I gave his face one last look, before I turned around and started to run.

I don't know how long I had been running before I passed out, but when I woke up the first thing I saw was his eyes. Not 'him' as in Naruto, but 'him' as in my saviour, my hope… my Uchia Itachi.

He looked at me for hours, and for some reason I back then didn't know, I couldn't stop staring back at his eyes. Then, he suddenly broke the eye contact and grabbed my wrist. He sliced it opened with his kunai, and asked me the question I now know I needed to be asked.

'Hinata Hyuuga, what is it you want?'

I didn't know what to answer at first, but then it struck me. What was the only thing I wanted? What was it my heart needed to have to be able to heal? Revenge. Revenge on all of those who wronged me. Who betrayed me.

I answered him, and he did something I will never forget. He brought my bleeding wrist to his mouth, and licked it clean of all the blood. Then he slit his own wrist, and motioned for me to do the same. And I did…I did and I changed. In that moment, I changed forever.

'He', became my teacher, my friend, my saviour…and my lover. He was crazy, I knew that, but then again, so am I.

We travelled together for five years, and I learned a lot from him. I became what my father had always hated me for not being, strong.

I now know, why I was weak before. I didn't have a goal, something to work for. Now I have.

Everyone that betrayed me, shall die by my hands. That is my reason for living, my reason to go on. …And I love it.

This is the life that I was made for. The life of an avenger.

…But there are a lot of avengers out there. One of them, Uchia Sasuke, was a constant sours of troubles for Itachi. For some reason he didn't want to kill him. I often asked him why, but he never answered me.

…And in the end, Sasuke took his life…

Or to be correct, Itachi let him take his life. I don't know why, and I never will, but when Sasuke attacked, Itachi didn't lift a finger to protect himself. I think Sasuke realised that too, because when I killed him as revenge, he also didn't lift a finger to protect himself.

I guess, both of them had had enough…Enough of this screwed up life we live…

But I was not ready to join them. I still have one more thing I need to do before I can rest. My revenge…

So that is the reason…The reason I returned to this place I once left in tears and as a broken person.

…But this time, they will be the ones who break. Break as I end there pathetic, screwed up lives…Once and for all.

**_´´Maybe all of our lives are screwed up…Mine just more then others.´´_ **

**_With those words, Hinata Hyuuga lowered her head, and went on a killing spree Konoha never recovered from. The Hyuugas, the Uzumakis and many more of the once big clans, were wiped out in one night. By one woman, with a crazy smile and pearl white eyes filled with hate._**


End file.
